Question: Complete the equations below. $1.86 \div 2 =$
Solution: Let's turn $1.86$ into hundredths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $1$ $.$ $8$ $6$ $1.86 = 186\text{ hundredths}$ Now, lets divide our hundredths by the whole number. $186\text{ hundredths}\div2 = 93\text{ hundredths}$ Last, let's convert $93\text{ hundredths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $9$ $3$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 1.86 \div 2 &=186 \text{ hundredths}\div 2\\\\ 1.86 \div 2 &= 93 \text{ hundredths}\\\\ 1.86 \div 2 &=0.93 \end{aligned}$